A Marauder's Guide to the Universe
by FluffDucklings
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles all including Remus Lupin. The Marauders school years to AUs. Rating pending on each fic.
1. Finance

My first set of Harry Potter ficlets! -cheers-  
Alright, on to the importants. Every (or most of them anyways) one-shot, ficlet, drabble will in some way include my favourite character of the entire series, Remus John Lupin. Just as a heads up. He may not be the protagonist, but he will be included either way.

I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. Though, I do have a Pottermore account and am in the amazing House of Ravenclaw, which is best House.

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did while writing~

* * *

"My parents were well-off. I know that, Wormy knows that, Pads knows that, and I know you know that. So why not?"

Remus Lupin ducked his head, ignoring the frustrated glare his friend, James Potter, was sending him.

"I just can't. It wouldn't be right."

"A friendly offer – a gift! – is not right? Moony, if I have to force this money into your Gringotts account, I will."

Remus gave a small, sheepish smile. "You know I've got no account, not since mother died."

James huffed. "Either way, _you_ know Lily won't accept no as an answer."

Yes, Remus knew. He knew very well. Lily was too kind and too sweet a person to let a friend – lycan or not – go against the world without even a knut to his name.

"I don't need money. Not if I go through with my plan."

"And what plan is that, pray tell, my dear Moony?" James sat haughtily, his hands balled to his sides, a slight inkling on what his friend's supposed plan may be.

Remus gave another shy smile. "I heard – through Professor Kettleburn – that the Ministry is opening up their Containment Center," he said slowly. He waited for James to jump up and shout his case, but he didn't. Instead, James' face turned down to a frown.

"Really, Moony?"

"If they open up I can have a safe place to transform every month and I won't—" Remus stopped.

"Yes?" James prompted.

"And I won't be a burden to you or Lily." He left out the fact of the up-coming baby.

James heaved a truly heavy sigh. "You wouldn't be a burden, Remus. Not even if you tried."

"I just thought with you and Lily expecting, it wouldn't be very safe for the baby to be around me."

"Not safe? Around you?" James was perplexed. Where on Earth did Moony come up with that? Remus nodded.

"O-Of course, even if I did stay, I would leave – far away – on the full moon, but it's too much of a hassle for everyone so…"

James bristled. "You know I work at the Ministry, right, mate?" He looked Remus in the face. "We both know that Containment Center is not good. Did you think I – or Lily or Sirius for that matter – would let you go off into some dank dungeon to be fed crap food and transform in the dark, alone?"

"Not alone. There would be others," Remus tried feebly.

James had none of it. "I'm not an idiot, Remus. Jesus! Did you think I didn't learn anything on werewolves after being friends with one for nearly ten years?

"You would fight – or they would. It's too dangerous to risk and that's final. You, Remus John 'Moony' Lupin, are not going to the Containment Center – or anywhere near them."

James finished his speech, but Remus did not look convinced. Then he remembered something. The reason Remus, his dear, good friend Remus, was able to live each day with any semblance of happiness in his weary life.

Remus' wand.

Maple wood with Phoenix feather core, twelve and two-quarters inches, rigid.

James saw the way he held his wand; with light, delicate touches and a twinkle or reverence in his eyes.

Because Remus knew and James knew. No non-human is to be permitted a want (for use or otherwise) by Code of Wand Use, Clause 3.

And yet, it was there – lying in his hand beside him because Remus never let it go far.

"You know if you go, you will have to register," James said quietly. "And… they'll take your wand."

The small, sad smile that had not left Remus' face since he arrived that day grew bigger, deeper. His face paled, turning a shade green at the thought of losing one of the only things he had that connected him to the (fully-human) wizarding world.

If he gave that up… He would be nothing more but a lowly werewolf – banished from humanity and made to live on the outskirts of society.

"N-Not if I hide it."

James shook his head. "They have papers – documents – of every wand ever sold. They would know the moment you walked in your name, your business, and the fact that you own a wand."

Remus blanched. He have a dry sob and wrapped his thin, spindly fingers tight around the wand.

At that moment, as Remus seemingly tried to blend hand and wand, James watching on sadly, they heard a loud _pop!_ from the garden.

Lily appeared – red hair aflame and large tummy protruding – a second later.

"Tuney didn't take the news well. But I think Dudley kept her up last night so she was probably a tad bit tired." Lily saw Remus, pale faced and tears threatening to flow, and rushed to him (which took a bit of time as she waddled over). "What's wrong, Remus? Has something happened?" She took him in her arms and he trembled on her shoulder, still clutching his wand dearly.

"Did James not tell you? You're going to stay with us, honey. Free of charge – an off not even Black could get." She pet his hair and rubbed his shoulders and back softly.

"He's staying here," James assured. "But hear old Moony was just being a bit stubborn; man's pride, you know."

Lily laughed and pulled Remus up. "All you men are the same: Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. Now go clean up and help me with dinner. James is useless in the kitchen and I could use the help," she waved to her belly.

"T-Thank you, thank you very much." Remus left down the hall, stumbling just a bit over the cat that decided to sprawl in the middle of the floor.

Lily turned to James once the bathroom door closed. "What really had him in a bout?"

"Remmy tried to lop himself to the Containment Center opening in a few months. Said he didn't want to burden us. He's worried about Prongslete."

Lily sighed as James had earlier – hard and heavy. "I know he means well, but really, Remus can be a right loon sometimes. He's staying here, even if I have to tie him up and force feed him."

James laughed and jumped to his feet to plant a kiss on his wife (a term he was still ecstatic to say, even six months after).


	2. Christmas

During the 7th book, Harry finds a letter. Inside, he discovers Sirius gave him his first broomstick. That his parents were still good friends with the Marauders after school. And that he had a cat.

I always wondered how much the cat hated Harry riding a broomstick around, possibly (and most likely) hitting it at every turn.

I hope you enjoy~!

* * *

Harry had trodden on Mimsy's tail for the fifth time that day. The cat yelped, leaping away and through a few pairs of legs before hiding behind the couch to rearrange her poor, poor tail.

Sirius gave a barking laugh as he swung Harry into his arms, the baby squealing and giggling. "That's my boy, Harry! Get rid of that mean ol' cat!"

Remus stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Don't let Lily hear you say that," he warned. Sirius, and James who was at the Christmas tree, laughed out loud.

James was setting up the massive Douglas fir in the Muggle fashion and he had a needles sticking out of his hair (and a few in his hands) to prove it.

"If Lil finds out we hate the cat, she also finds out who ate her last Honeydukes bar last week," James called over his shoulder.

The men hear a distinct shatter, a muffled curse, and a soft pop as the glass reformed by a simple repairing charm. They laughed.

"So when do I get to give Prongslete his gift?" Sirius asked as he bounced baby Harry on his knees. "It's a good one."

"Tonight, when Lily gets back."

Sirius moaned, leaning back in his seat and letting Harry crawl off. "Why does she have to go to those awful people? I mean, have you seen the way their kid acts?"

"Pads, you only met them once, but yeah – the Durselys _are_ awful."

James finished with the tree, placing a Bounce-Back ward so Harry wouldn't be able to get at it. Remus finished in the kitchen with whatever it was he was doing ("It's a surprise," he said), giving Harry a holiday cookie to nibble on.

"Wormy couldn't come again," Remus said off-hand.

"He flooed a few days ago and said he was going to visit some family till the end of the year," James recalled.

"Eh, let the blighter miss all the action," Sirius waved off.

And the three Marauders talked and chased after Harry until well past supper time.

Harry had long since been put to bed and Remus was dangerously close to collapsing right where he stood as he wobbled to and fro on the balls of his heels.

Lily finally came home past eleven. Remus was curled on the couch and she conjured a blanket for him before making her way to the kitchen.

James and Sirius had snuck in after Remus fell asleep to find a very nice dinner sitting at the table (a warming charm placed on it all).

With promises of extra chocolate for Moony, the two sat down to eat as they waited up for Lily.

"Remmy's sleeping," she said as she entered.

"We know." James stood and greeted her before pulling a chair for her and then setting a glass of milk down. "He made dinner."

The ginger smiled and she hid a chuckle behind her hand. "That was nice of him." She noticed the fourth plate that hadn't been touched. "Should we wake him?"

"Nah, Moony wouldn't want dinner this late," said Sirius through a mouth-full.

Lily flicked her wand and the plate zipped over to their new refrigerator. "I'll just have to return the favour in the morning."

"Speaking of which: I want Harry to open my gift first tomorrow." Sirius was grinning madly, his not-so-inner Marauder self showing. Then he leaned in and whispered, as if the baby had crawled out of his crib and was listening in on his parents, "I got him a toy broomstick."

James laughed loudly once, slapping his arm on Sirius' shoulder. "That's great!"

Lily shook her head. "Why? It's bad enough he steps all over poor Mimsy, now he's going to fly into her as well. It's going to be an early grave for that cat."

"It's all in good fun. He won't go faster than a brisk walk – Marauder's honour." He held up his right hand. "Besides, he needs to start practicing as soon as possible for Quiditch."

Lily scoffed and rolled her eyes. "And what if he's shite on a broom when he's older and wants to focus on Charms or Herbology or _Gobstones_?"

"Then he'll do that with his Mama's damn fine brains," Sirius said.

They all laughed.

Morning came quicker than desires, but all was placated by the smell of cinnamon muffins baking in the oven and the sound of crackling bacon.

Outside, snow was falling gently, liberally coating the Earth with a thick, downy blanket.

The adults enjoyed a quiet breakfast (made graciously by Remus, much to Lily's dismay) before James went to get baby Harry.

The Christmas tree was twinkling with golden lights in little glass jars. Hand-crafted ornaments of every shape and size littered it beautifully. And at the top was a plastic Hinkypunk, red and green with a deep golden lantern. It was an odd tree, even by wizard standards, but it was appreciated nonetheless.

Harry was sat on the floor between Lily's legs and James hurried to pass out the gifts.

Not yet understanding the concept of presents, Lily unwrapped the snitch paper (Harry watched, mesmerized as the little golden ball zipped around) and presented Harry with a tiny toy broomstick.

Sirius hopped over and seated him on top. As soon as he was sat down, the broom levitated until Harry's toes just grazed the carpet. With a little push, he was sent lazily flying around the room, all the adults exclaiming how wonderful he was.

Harry rode the broom a bit more before Lily decided it time to move on before anything was broken and they all opened their gifts.

Harry received good-sized collection of stuffed animals, a dog, a stag, a rat, and a wolf, that all made appropriate noises when squeezed. He also received a very nice bar of chocolate from Peter Pettigrew with a note for Lily and James explaining it was safe for little, teething Harry to eat.

The adults exchanged gifts with as much excitement as Harry (because really, they were still children at heart).

Lily pecked James on the lips as she opened a parcel for a lovely Muggle dress James had seen before in Paris with Sirius.

James himself got a new broomstick care package from Remus (very expensive, he noted carefully).

Remus also gave a book on the proper way to care for a motorcycle to Sirius and pretty shoes to match Lily's dress.

Remus, in turn, received a heft amount of Honeydukes finest and a brand new set of robes (for his last pair were shabby and almost falling apart at the seams).

The gifts were stored away and Christmas continued lazily.

Harry played with his toys while James sat at the sofa and cleaned up with broomstick. Lily and Remus started dinner and Sirius wreaked havoc as he tried to help.

At the end of the day, after a large, warming meal, Remus and Sirius thanked Lily and James, bid Harry good night, and flooed to their shared Muggle apartment a few miles away.

After Harry was set in his crib, drifting off to dreamland, and Mimsy finally crept out from behind the sofa to curl up by the hearth, Lily and James both laid down in one another's embrace and enjoyed the last hours of Christmas day.


	3. The Future

**Wrote this a few months ago. I just love pathetic!Remus so... Yeah... And, I don't find it hard to believe Remus never thought about staying at Hogwarts (even if it was in the Forest) after graduating. **

**I don't own the Harry Potter series.**

**I do hope you enjoy reading though!**

* * *

During one's sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students – one-by-one – take meetings with their Head of House to discuss career paths and seventh year courses.

It was a hectic year in-between O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. testing levels, but it was entertaining and magical (the intangible kind) as students wondered what kind of career fit their skills.

But one Gryffindor sixth year was distraught. He hadn't put much thought to life outside of the most wonderful place he'd ever been allowed to visit.

His friends, his fellow Marauders as they were so termed, supported him as best they could, but his mind was not to be at peace.

He surged through winding bouts of glee and depression and even denial and anger, but nothing his dear friends said or did could placate him.

In the Great Hall, during one of his bouts of tearful depression, he got called to McGonagall's office for his meeting.

As soon as the ghost-like cat disappeared, he burst into tears and had to be escorted by his group.

"Good luck, Remus," they told him, patting his back and Vanishing his tears. "You're fine; Minnie'll find something for you."

Remus, still sniffling and whimpering, knocked once, quietly, waiting to be allowed in.

The door opened on its own and Professor McGonagall's voice drifted from her desk on the opposite side of the room. The door closed behind him and Remus carefully took a seat in front of her.

He kneaded his hands in his lap nervously. His gaze never left his feet (mostly because he didn't think he'd be able to).

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said. Her voice was soft and welcoming, not her robotic, teaching voice.

Remus swallowed audibly. "Y-Yes, Professor?" His tears were back and threatening to spill over. A hanky appeared in front of him and Minerva offered him sweet tea, privy to his sweet tooth.

"We need to discuss what you've planned for after you graduate."

She noted Remus's flinch and tried again. "Have you thought up on it at all?" She kept her voice motherly.

"N-No. I thought…" Remus steadied himself. "I thought I'd maybe stay here?" He ducked his head, ashamed of his hesitancy and brokenness.

"Here? Doing what?"

"W-Well, Professor, I've been reading up in _Hogwarts, a History_ and it said the Forbidden Forest was home to—" he paused for a moment, "some of my kind."

Minerva scoffed, clearly upset with him. Backtracking, Remus quickly said, "But, but if that's too much trouble— I mean, I know other packs can be secretive o-or unaccpeting of a werewolf who's been affiliated with pure wizards, but…" He dabbed his eyes and ignored how girly it may have seemed.

His teacup refilled and he took a sip, feeling so foolish to ask something like that.

"I understand if it's impossible."

"Of course it is impossible." She said this with a frown. "You are looking at this all wrong, Mr. Lupin. Could you think of any career path you may like to take, is what I am asking."

Remus gaped at her, but quickly corrected himself. "P-Professor, surely you aren't paying a blind eye at, at what I am! Surely you know of the, the anti-werewolf laws the Ministry has passed. There is no one I can think of that may be so keen as to hire one."

"No, Mr. Lupin. I am very aware of your condition. But you are my student first and foremost and you need to be thinking of the future, no matter how bleak you may think it is." She held up a hand to Remus who was about to protest. "Professor Dumbledore has spoken with me and advised me to assure you that he will make it his priority to aid you in your search for securing a job. I highly doubt he would appreciate you throwing away the education he has worked very hard to give you."

Remus blushed, feeling doubly ashamed. "I-I—"

"You, Mr. Lupin, are particularly gifted in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I think an Auror apprenticeship may be a nice start. And then we will go through the rest of our options after sending off a letter."


	4. Slack

**Unconfident!Remus is a given. This started out as Remus giving his friends slack, but then it turned into him needing confidence for later life... Yay.**

* * *

Remus wasn't a very confident person.

James knew that; Sirius knew that; Lily knew that; hell, even Peter knew that.

Remus wasn't a very confident person and that is why Headmaster Dumbledore decided to make him a Prefect in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

The responsibility will be good for him, Albus had reasoned with Minerva as they decided these things. The responsibility and not to mention the confidence he will gain as the younger ones look up to him for help.

But, it's a challenge to even get him to speak up in class, Minerva had countered. And it was true. Shy Remus never liked to give answers. He knew them, certainly if his test scores had anything to say about it, but he was just not confident enough to speak up – perhaps frightened he would give a wrong answer and feel foolish for his folly.

Ah, Albus was ready for her testaments. But should one of the others, one of his friends become Gryffindor's fifth year Prefect, they shall surely abuse the power. Giving him the badge will show that we trust him and have faith in his ability to control and handle social situations.

Minerva sighed and shook her head, but acquiesced nonetheless. And Albus sent off Remus's owl with his school list and Prefect badge.

On the first day of school, the Tuesday morning following the Welcoming Feast and Sorting Ceremony, Remus found himself in Professor McGonagall's office.

As his Head of House, she had stressed to him should he ever have a question, to not hesitate to ask her.

So with the shiny, silver Prefect badge wrapped in a handkerchief and sat in his lap, Remus waited for her to enter her office so he could do just that.

"Mr. Lupin," McGonagall said once she'd finally entered. "It is a surprise to see you. Not unwelcome, of course. What is it you need?" She glanced at the object in his lap.

"U-Um, Ma'am, I-I was wondering why—In case it was a mistake, of course, um… Why exactly I was made a Prefect? Surely Sirius or James or even Peter would be a better choice?"

Minerva gave a small smile to her cherished pupil and nodded once.

"During this past summer I had a lengthy talk with the Headmaster over which of the fifth year Gryffindor boys would be made Prefect. You, Mr. Lupin, were our first choice."

Remus blushed; feeling a bit honoured, but then shook his head. "B-But I—"

"You were chosen for a number of reasons, Mr. Lupin. First and foremost of which are your abysmal self-confidence and self-esteem issues." Remus bowed his head slightly. "Both of which the Headmaster and I think could be remedied by the duty of a Prefect."

"But what if I'm not able to perform my duties, Ma'am? Such as during the full moon or what should happen if my friends take advantage of my being a Prefect?"

"There are plenty of 'what-if' scenarios, Mr. Lupin," Minerva said, "but I think I trust you to do your utmost and not let Mr. Potter or Mr. Black or Mr. Pettigrew, should he, take advantage, as you say, of your being a Prefect."

Remus thought a moment. It really was an honour to be a Prefect. The younger students would look up to him for guidance, the older ones would look to him to help settle disagreements.

And if he ever needed help, he could always ask Lily for she was his fellow Prefect this year.

"I'll do it, Ma'am," he said after a few more moments of thought.

"But, ah—" Remus took the bundle from his lap and set it on the desk in front of him. "W-Would it be at all possible to exchange this for stainless steel or similar? The silver would burn through my robes." He gave a small, half smile and showed his fingers to his Head of House where the badge had burnt him even through the cloth.

Professor McGonagall nodded and tapped the badge with her wand. "I think that shall suffice. Now, why don't you go ask Madam Pomfrey for a bit of Silver Salve?"

"Thank you Ma'am. I promise to do my best." Remus took the badge, fastened it to his robes after assuring it didn't burn him, and left to the Hospital Wing.

Minerva sighed audibly. Hopefully by the end of this year, Remus would be just a bit surer of himself.


	5. Their Cover

**This took me an hour at midnight while listening to a combination of Christmas and 80's music. (Also! I'm going to work on His Little Red Cap for the next while so hopefully I'll be posting some more of that!)  
**

* * *

The shadows on the wall danced in the dim room. Music played softly in another room. In the doorway, wine glasses and clothes trailed from the room. More music was being made in the room as the candles flickered. A harmonious chant here and a melody of sweet-nothings there. By morning, the only evidence would be an over-stuffed washer machine and a half-empty wine bottle. But for now, the two musicians made sweet music for their ears only.

It crescendo-ed quickly and soon the symphony was over.

The two panted, catching their breath, as they basked in the echos of the song.

"I love you."

"_Je t'aime aussi._"

"You're so beautiful."

"_Vous êtes beau aussi bien._"

"Remus?"

"_Oui_?"

A chuckled then, "I can't understand you."

"I'm just returning your endearments, love."

"Oh. Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius?"

"I love when you speak French."

"_Et j'aime te parler français_."

They kissed.

Sirius stroked the handsome skin of Remus's. It was soft and milky and covered in a network of hay-wire scars. He truly was beautiful. By no means was Remus flawless, but the bumps and gouges, to Sirius, added character, a depth in personality no-body but Remus had. It made him unique, special. The sun and moon paled in his comparison. He was a god amoung dogs.

Remus shivered. Sirius was too nice, too kind. Sirius was the one with who no-one could compare. He had aristocratic looks that had been passed down for centuries and he had only the most refined of them. Next to Remus's scruffy, kicked-puppy appearance, Sirius was the well-bred, well-fed master. He had no flaws, none Remus could find at least.

Really, either thought they were not enough for the other and the other was too much for them, but they were selfish and neither wanted to let go.

* * *

Translations from an online translator (not Google! :D).

Je t'aime aussi = I love you too

Vous êtes beau aussi bien = You are beautiful as well

Et j'aime te parler français = I love speaking French to you


	6. Libraries and Snowball Fights

**Guess who keeps jumping at the fireworks? I do, I do! Happy (almost) New Years!**

* * *

Remea was sat next to Liam and Severus as they studied in the library. O.W.L.s were coming up soon and the trio had decided to get as much extra studying in as possible to ensure their preparedness for the life-altering exams.

The library was filled with like-minded fifth and seventh years (and a few sixth years who'd opted to re-take their O.W.L.s), but it was still fairly quiet, or at least quieter than the common rooms.

That was, until Cassiopeia decided to grace the dull, musty room with her self-righteousness. "Remmy! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" she called in a screeching voice that could rival any banshee.

Remea cringed in his seat, ducking down and folding a book atop her head. If only…

"There you are! Thought you could hide from me, didn't you? You sneaky little thing, you."

Cassiopeia plucked the book from the brunet's hand and sat down (see: flung) herself into the girl's lap, effectively gluing her to the spot.

Liam glared at the new girl, as did Severus.

"Can't you tell we were studying?" Liam seethed. "Something you should do a lot more of if you want to pick up those abysmal grades of yours."

"Oh pshh. I'll just cram the night before. It's worked every other time." Cassi waved a hand in Liam's general direction. "But right now, I have more important things to be doing." She winked heavily and mockingly to Severus. "Like Remmy, here."

The Slytherin blushed deeply and excused himself, but not without sending a last glare at the Black. (Though it didn't really do much since he was blushing madly.)

Liam scoffed. "Now see? You've just driven off one of my study partners. And you're harassing my other one."

"Oh I'm so scared, Lily!"

"And don't call me that! My name is Liam! Don't make me deduct points from my own House!"

Madame Pince shushed the group from afar and the two bookies cringed slightly. Cassiopeia just laughed obnoxiously.

"C'mon Remmy. Can't you study some other time? I'm really in the mood for some snowball fights. Petra and Jane even already have forts set up and ammunition stocked up. We could have a full-on House War."

Cassiopeia fluttered her eyelashes and stuck out her bottom lip in a pouty fashion. "Pwetty pwease with Fizzing Whizbees on top?"

Remea fidgeted slightly for a moment. She caught Liam's gaze guiltily. "I-I guess one round of snowballs won't hurt."

"Great! Then we can leave this drab place and head out for some fun in the sun!" Cassi then pecked Remea on both cheeks, winking at Liam, and then flouncing back out of the library.


	7. Oh Merlin!

**Have this while I eat an omelette on toast. :) (Sweet Hoisin Sauce tastes really nummy on it~)**

* * *

This is so ridiculous, thought Sirius as he skimmed the aisles of the Muggle convenience shop. In his arms he carried camouflage in the shape of variously-flavoured chips and drinks. Now all he needed were some –

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," he chanted under his breath. "Where are they?"

The clerk at the front of the store was (male! Thank Merlin!) reading a magazine. He was about Sirius's age and looked absolutely bored.

Then he spotted them. Oh Merlin, there were so many different kinds! Remus definitely owed him one for this. A lot of ones.

Grabbing a package blindly off the shelf, Sirius nearly threw them right back at the words 'ribbed' and 'flavoured'. Yeah, Remus would owe him a lot of ones.

Reaching back more carefully, Sirius pulled out an 'original' and 'plain' package of rubbers. Blushing furiously, he all but ran to the clerk and paid for everything, wiping his brow at the other teenagers lack of comment over his purchases.

Back at his flat, Sirius threw the package at Remus and skulked to the kitchenette. He sent him a fingered salute at his "only plain?" comment.

"You're the one who wants us to use them. A very simple contraceptive spell would work just as effectively – maybe even better!"


	8. Under the Table Bets

**There is not enough genderbend-Marauders, this. :) (From my stockpile of Word Documents on my laptop)**

**I don't own HP, I do own the hope you'll enjoy this. **

* * *

"Mum? Dad?"

Dorea and Charlus Potter both looked up from their respectful hobbies. Jane, their daughter, and Cassiopeia, their adoptive daughter, stood in front of them, stances firm.

"Could we talk you about something?" Jane asked.

"Of course, sweetie," Dorea said. "About anything."

Cassiopeia nodded. "Good. 'Cuz it kinda involves… some _things_."

"_Things_?" Charlus asked, chuckling.

Cassiopeia nodded again. "Certain _things_ about me."

"It's nothing bad," Jane cut in before her parents could star to worry. "No-one's dying or failing."

"Alright," Charlus said. "What's going on with you girls?"

Never one to beat too long around the bush, Cassiopeia said, "I'm gay."

The senior Potters were silent.

Jane glanced nervously between her best friend-sister and her parents.

"I've known for quite awhile now and I've been going out with someone since the end of sixth year."

"Could we ask who?" Dorea asked; she was smiling faintly.

"Remea."

Charlus nodded. "Well, Dory, I believe you owe me five Galleons."

The two young Gryffindors started dumbly at their parents.

"What?" Jane screeched.

"Oh, your father and I've had a bet going on for who would finally capture your heart, Cassi. I thought it was going to be that Snape boy Liam always talks about."

Cassiopeia fake-gagged. "Ach! That's totally groady, Mum! He's so greasy – nothing like Remmy!"


	9. My Moonstruck Moonshine

**... I love this. I love this almost as much as I love maple syrup.**

**Don't own HP and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Remus John Lupin, Hogwart's resident werewolf and 'apple of my eye' of Sirius Black's, had an unusually dopey expression plastered on his face.

His History of Magic essay was laid, forgotten on the coffee table in front of him; his quill now being used as more-or-less a lollie what with the way Remus was sucking on it.

On the opposite side of the red and gold bedecked common room, Sirius Black himself was lounged across a love seat, enjoying the googly-eyed Remus's gaze.

(And his every-now-and-again giggling had nothing to do with the empty phial in his pocket. No. Not at all.)

(Okay, maybe it accounted for the ignoring of the homework, but that was all Sirius was going to admit.)

The absent-faced Moony licked his lips (for whether they were chapped or for some kind of inner Moony thinking, Sirius had no idea – but he did like it).

Sirius rather liked this newly drugged Remus. The attention wasn't half bad and the double purpose it served of telling all that Remus Lupin, seventh year Prefect of Gryffindor, was terribly off the market, having been brought home by an all too eager Sirius Black (figuratively of course – Sirius would never in a million years bring Remus, or even Snivellus for that matter, to Grimmauld Place).

"Did you slip Moony some Amortentia again?" James whispered into Sirius's ear after prying his own eyes away from the red-headed goddess known as Lily Evans.

(She was also known as the She-Devil, but Sirius had learnt not to say this out loud in mixed company.)

"Maybe a few drops fell into his cocoa earlier, but I adamantly plead it was an accident."

James chuckled. An Amortentia-addled Remus was a hilarious Remus. "You'd think he'd figure out when you're trying to drug him after, like, the fifth time."

"After the first, actually! But I'm not complaining." And Sirius went back to Moony-watching then.

Said Moony was still lovingly gazing at the object of his muddled thoughts. Any minute now he'd stand up, brushing aside the half-finished essay and textbooks, and inch closer and closer, nearer and nearer to Sirius until he was practically sitting in his lap, hands playing with the black hair as he told the older teen how sexy and handsome he was.

Noticing this, James Potter turned his attention back to his red-headed goddess, Lily Evans. A drugged Remus was fun to watch, but when his two best friends started getting a bit too touchy-feely it wasn't as funny and a tad more awkward than it was a few seconds earlier.

By now, Sirius was being petted and whispered to as the jealous Sirius Black Fan Club members watching in both horror and pervy-amusement.

"You smell like cinnamon," Remus said in his low, husky voice that Sirius only got to hear at very special times. Next would come some petting and some more of that extra special husky Remus talk.

"Let's get away from prying eyes, eh Moony?" Sirius said in a whisper against the brunette's ear. A shiver went down both their spines and they did so, the whole of the common room watching with varying degrees of interest or entertainment.

The addled Moony was laid down on his bed as Sirius worked to close the curtains for that much more privacy. It didn't help much that Moony wasn't being patient at all.

Sirius knew he was running out of time before the few drops of Amortentia wore off and he wanted to get in as much petting and snogging as possible before the more refined Remus returned.

"You're so sexy, Siri," Remus moaned as Sirius unbuttoned his shirt with one hand, the other playing with a few curls of hair that were splayed across the pillow. His gaze was murky, distant; it cast a marvelous impression of lust.

"I know babe," Sirius said into the crook of Remus's neck, the last button popping away. "And you're sexy too, Rem."

Sirius rutted gently against Remus, working to make the most delicious of noises fall past those red lips of his.

His gaze was becoming clearer by the second and Sirius knew his time was up. Remus would return to full capacity and either continue enjoying the love being bestowed upon him or shove Sirius aside and sleep in the common room for a week until the whole thing blew over.

"I love you, Remus. You're the best thing to have ever happened to me," Sirius said as he climaxed. He felt Remus do the same with him and he leant down to kiss his lips, his eyes, his everything.

As they floated back down from their physical highs, Remus, his gaze now sharp and bright, said, "I love you too, Sirius."


	10. Meetings

**Just a little moment in time. (I know Bill and Charlie should be a bit older, but I was just guessing their age when I first wrote it and didn't want to change it. :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The members of the Order of the Phoenix were sat around the Burrow's kitchen. Molly was serving plate after plate of food to the plenty of people crowded in the rather small room. Dumbledore sat a bit out of the way, observing more than leading the meeting. It was just an informal get together as it was; a meeting of new arrivals.

"We've all just graduated this summer, but we're not half-bad at duels and Remus here is great at _sniffing_ out any weasels," Sirius said.

"I'm James Potter," James announced. "And this is Lily Evans," he said proudly, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm Sirius Black, obviously. And this here is Remus Lupin." He wrapped his arm similarly around Remus, an identical grin plastered on his face.

"I-I'm P-Peter Pettigrew."

Dedalus Diggle scrutinized the group of teenagers. "Dumbledore," he said. "Are you really going to let a rag-tag team of wizards just newly graduated and come of age, join the Order? They're just children!"

"I was just a child myself when Grindewald began his rise in power."

Dedalus huffed, but said no more.

"It's not like we're helpless firsties," Sirius commented. "I've got some pretty good dirt on the whole Black family. Some pretty dark stuff that could come in handy sooner or later. And the Potters could help us with setting up safe houses. And Remus is a—"

Sirius was hit in the gut by Remus before he could finish. "I think _I_ would like to tell them," he hissed in his ear."

Emmaline Vance, a girl the Marauders knew only vaguely as she'd graduated after their first year, said, "A what? A genius stealth? And what's Stutters going to give us?"

"Peter, actually is very good at spying," Remus spoke up. He gave a shy glance towards Peter who gave a thankful grin. "And I think I could offer my services in collecting intelligence or perhaps even allies where Dark Creatures are concerned. I'm a werewolf."

A good number of the people in the room, Molly included, flinched at the word. It was almost as if someone had dared to speak He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's name. They all looked toward Dumbledore for assurance, but it was Kingsley who spoke up.

"I know Remus," the newly dubbed Auror said. "I went to school with him. He's nothing like what the Ministry tries to tell us. I trust him. And if Dumbledore thought it fine to enroll a werewolf, then I think it wise to learn to trust him as well."

Remus smiled warmly at Kingsley, hoping to talk to him after the meeting.

The rest of the meeting went about with the Marauders and Lily getting to know the other members, though Sirius did notice Molly was rather skittish whenever she couldn't avoid getting close to Remus. That and she kept glancing at him and then towards the ceiling where her children were most likely sleeping.

"Siri? Can you hear me in there?"

Sirius snapped back. "W-What?"

Remus chuckled. "I was just wondering if you could pass the butter, but you seemed to be ogling at Molly. Should I be jealous?"

Sirius cracked a small smile and nudged Remus playfully. "As if. She's married and has _children_." He spoke the word as if it were a Petri dish of Dragon Pox waiting to be spilled on the first person daring enough to step close to it.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with children. But either way, I still would love a bit of butter."

Sirius passed the plate and knife to Remus. "Well if you can find a way to make children out of your precious butter, then you can have some, but leave me out of it."

Just then, the door burst open, the whole room drawing their wands as one. But it was only a tiny red-headed boy, two in fact.

"Mama!" they both shouted.

Molly swooped down to collect them both, shushing them and chastising them at once.

"We heard noises and Charlie smelt food so we came down to investigate," Bill said.

Charlie nodded. "We were hungry so we came down. Who are all these people? Are you having a party?"

"Why aren't we invited?"

The Order all laughed at the boys, ribbing Molly to let them stay and have a snack. They would tire back out quicker what with all the hubbub around.

"How about you let Remus put them back. He loves kids," Sirius said when Molly gave disapproving looks at keeping her children up past their bedtimes, but not wanting to be a bad host and leaving her guests.

Molly flushed red and shook her head. "No, no. It's all fine. I can do it myself. No need to get up."

Remus kicked Sirius' shin under the table. "You can't make her like me, Sirius," he hissed under his breath. "If you force her to try and get along, she won't ever."

Sirius sighed. "Sorry for trying to get in some Moony points," he huffed. He stuck another slab of roast down on his plate and pointedly turned his attention away from Remus.

With the Marauders now all occupied, Remus thought it a good time to have a chat with Kingsley. He stood up, his chair scraping slightly on the concrete floor. A few people looked up, nervously, but Remus just smiled shyly, pushing his chair back in again.

Kingsley was just finishing his dinner when Remus sat down beside him.

"Hello King," Remus said quietly. "Long time no see, huh? It seems like it's been forever since fifth year."

"Too long ago. How have you been keeping, Rem?"

"Fine. The Marauders have been keeping me on my toes. Not a moments rest when there's a castle to be explored."

The two men chuckled.

"Look, don't mind Molly. I saw she seems a bit… nervous. She's nervous around everyone what with her three little ones running around. She's not sure she can trust anyone fully yet."

Remus shook his head. "I'm not worried about that. Too used to it. It's Sirius who needs a talking to."

They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm with Sirius now. Since sixth year, actually. He kind of pounced after you left." Remus gave Kingsley a slightly guilty look. "I promise I hadn't intended to move along so quickly, but you know how Padfoot works." Kingsley nodded.

"So you've been together for two years. I'm happy for you, Rem. Gotta say, it's more luck than I've had. Auror training's got me busy and Moody over there works harder than an Erumpent on Gillyweed."

Remus gave the peg-legged, scarred man a once over. "He looks tough. I guess it makes sense he's a hard worker. I'm sure you'll become a great Auror once you finally get on the field."

"Thanks Rem, but now I should warn you that Sirius is giving me this awful glare I think it is. Looks like he's constipated. You'd better save him from bodily harm or possible explosion."

Remus glanced over to Sirius who indeed did look like he was on the verge of blowing bits of his body all over the room in a horrible case of spontaneous combustion. "Well, it was nice talking to you again. I hope we can talk some more with all the future meetings."

They both fumbled a moment, not sure whether a hug or a hand shake or a clap on the shoulder would suffice in a parting of the ways.

"You should warn a guy when you go an talk with an ex. You had me pissing when you were chuckling at whatever Shacklebot was saying."

"We were actually talking mostly about you, thank you very much. Though, I guess you are such a crack-up that it makes sense." Remus laughed at the mock hurt face Sirius gave him. "I wanted to thank him for vouching for me earlier."

"Yeah. I guess Shacklebot is a pretty good guy to keep around. As long as he knows Moony is mine now so paws off."

"You're such a child, Sirius."

The meeting ended a bit after midnight. Dumbledore promised to send word of the next date and people filed out to Apparate home or to work.

The Marauders all thanked Molly and Arthur for providing their home (Remus making sure he didn't get too near Molly) and they ventured out to the Apparation point to meet up at James and Lily's new home.


	11. Why

**:3 'll just leave this here.**

**I don't own HP~**

* * *

Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall paused in her reading of new student's names. She gave a quick glance at the dwindling number before her. Subtracting the girls gave her little less than half. Now, which one…?

"Lupin, Remus," she said after a few seconds.

A tawny head scuttled from the very back of the small group and timidly hopped onto the stool, not catching anyone's eye, rather staring at the four House banners hanging over each of the long tables.

Minerva set the Sorting Hat on his head, eyeing him just as every other teacher did.

The Hall was silent as the Hat deliberated.

The small boy jumped, signaling that the Hat had begun to reflect to him. His eyes crossed as he tried to look up at it. A tiny frown pulled at his lips and he kept swallowing at an unforgiving lump in his throat.

Time seemed to slug by as the four Heads of House bit their lips or twiddled their thumbs or even held their breath in anticipation.

Who would get stuck with the werewolf?

Just a couple seconds longer and it would have officially been called a Hat-Stall, but just before it could be, the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Minerva nearly dropped her scroll. Little Filius Flitwick wiped his brow with his napkin and Pomona Sprout heaved out a sigh and gave Minerva a tiny apologetic smile as she did. Horace Slughorn sighed heavily, wiped his brow, and gave a loud, nervous laugh.

The Hall was burst into applause as Gryffindor welcomed their newest recruit. The small, tawny-haired werewolf scurried around the group of unsorted students and took a seat at the loud table, a bit aways from anyone else. Despite himself, a genuine smile was plastered on his face, even though he was staring down at his empty plate.

Minerva cleared her throat and waited for the last of the applause to resume her name calling. But before she did, she gave newly appointed Headmaster Albus Dumbledore a glance. It was his first year as Headmaster and already he was welcoming Dark Creatures to educate themselves in magic at Hogwarts. Even Minerva, who'd idolized Dumbledore in his work of Transfiguration in and out of school, questioned the sanity of the man and the appropriateness of the situation.

She saved a sigh to heave later away from the other students. She would have to wait and see what exactly Dumbledore was thinking when he invited the werewolf to their school. Then, she thought as "McMillan, Eloise" sat down under the Hat, she would be able to see how he acted and interacted with the other students.


	12. Now or Never

**Don't you just love Ravenclaw!Remus? Who doesn't? Well... maybe a few people...**

**I don't own HP~**

* * *

The graduating class of 1978 at Hogwarts was class to three of the most popular people at Hogwarts.

The class of 1978 was also a small one so that meant for Remus Lupin, that he was the only boy in Ravenclaw while there were seven girls. The Marauders were three boys in Gryffindor with four girls and Hufflepuff had only three people in their class while Slytherin made up the remainder of ten students.

It was kind of lonely in the high tower of Ravenclaw at night. The large boy's dorm was silent almost always since Remus spent most of his time in the library studying and if he wasn't there, he was curled up in front of the fire in the common room with a good novel and some hot chocolate.

It was kind of lonely, but Remus preferred it that way. First, because he was shy. Sharing a room with a bunch of rowdy, adolescent boys made him flush with timidity. Secondly, because he was also slightly afraid. Sharing a dorm not only meant rowdy boys, but it also meant potential Nosey Rosies. And if he'd had to deal with them, Remus doubted he'd ever have made it past his first month at Hogwarts.

You see, the reason Remus was shy and so worried about Nosey Rosies, was because he was a werewolf; a Dark Creature of the night who lusted after human blood specifically. But only on the night of the full moon.

The W-word, as it was taboo for Remus to say since it seemed to carry bad luck whenever he said it, was the reason Remus kept mostly to himself and only joined in on social conventions when he absolutely could not get out of them.

His time at Hogwarts was a test-run, a trial if you will. If he could get through seven years, and not just get through, but study through, survive through, enjoy through seven years of education and board at Hogwarts, it may just give a little headway to the Ministry to say that, "Yes! Werewolves can be integrated safely to regular society and not just get along, but belong."

If he could do this, Remus would become the first of hopefully many werewolves silently being integrated into the school system.

If he couldn't… Remus didn't really like to think on that much.

But for all their just desserts – the quiet dorm at night, any book he could ever want to read and then some, warm food every night and a bed to sleep in – Remus couldn't help but feel a tugging at his heartstrings whenever a cluster of lighthearted Hufflepuffs walked by, all talking and laughing and having a good time, or the infamous Marauders wandered past, heads together and talking in hushed tones with smiles as wide as could be.

It was a small sacrifice for the future of his kind, but Remus couldn't help but feel a bit cheated; by society, the school, but mostly by himself. Professor Dumbledore had never specifically expressed his disapproval on befriending someone, but Remus had been too afraid to do so and then have to lie to them every month concerning his whereabouts.

So that night, as he lay in his quiet dorm, the only sound that of the rain that had picked up again for the umpteenth time that day, Remus challenged himself to talk to someone, to do something out of his very small and limited comfort zone.

Tomorrow, he would talk to the Marauders.


	13. Closets

**Meh... I absolutely hate this, but also find my heart can't delete it.**

**I down't own HP~**

* * *

Behind her, the noise escalated. Lily stopped in her tracks. It was most likely coming from a broom closet. She sighed. Of all nights for Remus to skiv off Prefect duties…

Lily forgave him though. He'd looked a little peaky and strung out. He deserved a good night's rest.

…Was that a moan?

Lily groaned. Maybe she could come back around and find it empty, even if a bit musty.

"A-Ah, Siri!"

Ugh. Black.

On another conquest, apparently. Maybe interrupting didn't seem so bad now. It would be satisfying ruining Black's plans and possibly saving some bird's conscience at the same time.

"Hmm, you like when I do that, don't you Remy?"

"Y-yes."

Lily slapped her hands over her mouth, just stifling a gasp. No. Way.

"I love you, Siri."

Lily waited, leaning forward to hear. He'd better say it, she thought. If he hurts Remus…

"I love you too, Remus."

She smiled and turned around. She could let this one late-night excursion go excused. But Remus would be thrown many a question about his night-time trysts tomorrow night.


	14. Illness

**Snape with flowers and a happy face balloon. :  
Just a short Muggle!AU**

* * *

The nurses and doctors all eyed him oddly as he walked down the corridor of the hospital. He was a man on a mission, though, and only noticed when one of the more brave aids came up to him and asked if he needed any directing.

"Yes, actually. I'm here to see Remus Lupin. He should be in recovery."

He said this with his stoic face staring down the poor girl as she hurried over to a desk and click clacked at the computer before telling him Mr. Lupin was on the fifth floor in room B504 and would you like an escort?

Severus shook his head and headed off towards the elevators, his large and overly loud bouquet of flowers in hand. The balloon almost got caught in the doors.

Remus was very pale in his hospital bed. He was pale usually, but the white and pale blue hospital sheets made him look downright sickly. Then again, he _was_ in the hospital for a reason.

"Knock, knock," Severus said before he entered. Remus's face lit up as soon as he saw him and the gifts he'd brought.

"I didn't think you'd come. I know how hospitals give you the creeps," he said quietly as he buried his nose in the flowers.

Severus took a seat beside his boyfriend and shook his head. "I'd hardly ditch you in this hell pit just for some silly fears. Now, what have the doctors said?"

"Well," Remus shrugged, "I'm getting released first thing in the morning. But…" He smiled sadly for a few long moments. "They told me I have AIDS, Sevvy."


	15. God, Sirius or God-Sirius

**SeverusxRemus with a protective/usual Sirius. The Godfather was released in 1972, just so ya'll know. **

* * *

Remus regretted letting Sirius watch all those horrid and sappy chick flicks during the summer. Had he known that they would transform Sirius into a giant mother hen, he would have set fire to all the vhs tapes in the entire village. But he hadn't known and now he had to deal with a very annoying and slightly embarrassing Sirius Black.

The lights flickered on and Remus froze as he tiptoed into the dorm. Busted.

Sitting on his bed with the hanging held open was Sirius who sported a very stern expression. His legs were crossed and he was petting a pillow as if it were a cat. It was very Godfather reminiscent Remus realized.

"And where have you been, mister? Its," Sirius glanced at James's alarm clock, "It's nearly two in the morning! I've been worried sick!"

"Sirius, you know where I was. I told you – I even left a note in case you forgot."

"Likely story." Sirius threw the pillow aside and uncrossed and crossed his legs. "I'd like to see this supposed note."

"Okay," Remus nodded, a playful smirk smeared across his face. He went over to Sirius's nightstand and picked up the note. "Ahem. 'Dear Sirius, I, Remus John Lupin, shall be in the presence of one Mister Severus Tobias Snape during the (varying) night hours of April the third, 1977'."

"Oh." Sirius swiped the note and read it for himself. "I guess I forgot." He gave Remus a sheepish smile. "Well, what did Remus and Mister Snape do that kept a certain Prefect out past curfew? Hmm?"

Remus blushed. "That, Messer Padfoot, is none of your business."

"Oh, but I'd beg to differ, Messer Mooney. For when one's midnight escapades keep a certain loveable black-haired person up, all loveableness ceases to exist."

"If Messer Padfoot really wants to know the dirty details, he can go suck an egg because Mister Lupin is not one to kiss and tell."


	16. Omega

**In basically all the Marauder fics that include full moon scenes, Mooney is _always_ the alpha in the group. So I present Omega Mooney! More of him to come~**

* * *

The pregnant moon had risen to her full height and Mooney was come out to play. He was a bit achy like always when he woke up, but his joints loosened up after a few moments and he was ready to play. But, wait!

Mooney sniffed the air.

The smell was familiar. There was the deer and the rat and the dog. The second-in-command, the navigator, and the alpha.

Mooney whined and sunk down and exposed his belly. He didn't know where his pack was, but he wanted to be ready to be greeted by them.

Prongs appeared first. His large antlers scraped the low ceiling and he pawed at the ground with his hooves.

Wormtail was sat on top of Prongs' head. He squeaked and then the alpha popped into the room.

Mooney whined respectively and stretched his neck out, presenting his submission.

The alpha whined back and wrapped his jaws around Mooney's neck carefully, then licked and barked playfully. Mooney jumped up and wagged his tail delightedly.

_Do you want to explore the Forest, Mooney? _Alpha asked.

_Anything you want, Alpha!_ Mooney yipped.

Padfoot, or Alpha as Mooney had dubbed him, barked playfully in a series. He meant nothing of it, just expressing his excitement for the night ahead.

_Just call me Padfoot, Mooney._ He reminded the wolf. _We are friends._

The werewolf whined and bowed his head. _Sorry._

Padfoot shook his head side to side. He led them out the trapdoor and into the night.


	17. We Know

**One of my "Remus we know" ideas. :3 **

* * *

"We know you're a werewolf, Remmy."

From his bed, Remus looked up from behind his Charms text. "That's not a very nice thing to say to someone, Sirius." It was so nonchalant. His nose didn't even wrinkle.

"You can't deny it anymore, Remus."

He sighed and closed the book. "Accusing someone of being a werewolf is very serious, Sirius." This was said with a hint of exasperation.

"We all watched you go with Madame Pomfrey to the Willow."

"And did you watch as I walked past it and to the carriages?"

"No, we watched you go _in_ it. And then we listened to you howl at the moon."

Remus was a little pale now. "I went to visit my mum, Sirius. You know that." His book was pushed aside.

"Is she a wolf too? Did she bite you?"

"She has cancer. A Muggle disease."

"And do you live under the Whomping Willow? Kind of dangerous, if you ask me."

"Sirius, stop it." His hands were trembling slightly, but they were getting worse and worse as the minutes ticked on.

"Stop what? Telling you that we know? Because we know. You are a werewolf."

"Stop it, Sirius. That's not funny!" His breath was heavy now.

Sirius stepped forward, out of the doorway and into the dorm room. Remus jumped up and out of bed, putting it between him and Sirius. "Stop."

Sirius crept closer, inch by inch. Remus back into the wall behind him, knowing well enough he had cornered himself.

"Please. Stop."

Sirius stopped.

"I'll leave, but stop. Don't come any closer. I'll leave."

"Leave? Where to? The Hufflepuffs?"

"Stop! Stop! I'll leave school, please! Stop coming closer!"

Sirius held out a hand. "We don't want you to leave, Remmy."

"I have to. I will. Stop! Get away!"

Sirius grabbed at one of Remus's hands that he was flailing in front of him.

"We want you to stay, Remus. We don't care. We know you are a werewolf and we don't care. It's your secret, but we figured it out. We don't care."

"No, I have to leave now! You know and you'll tell and I'll have to leave!" Remus was sobbing quietly, hysterically. "I don't want to leave," he whispered.

"Don't. We don't want you to."

Sirius knelt in front of Remus and wiped at his tears. "You're still our friend, Remus. We want you to stay and keep being friends with us."

"Can I?"

"Yes, we want you to."

"Should I?"

"If you want to. But we will try everything to make you stay."


End file.
